ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Multi Trixes
The story arcs, aliens, and characters pages for BTMT redirect here. All of them can be found out with categories for episodes and through the info pages. Ben 10: Multi Trixes, or BTMT, is a hit series by Roads about Ben's new Omnitrix, along with Gwen's Mannamatrix and Kevin's Metalmatrix. Production started on November 16th, 2010, and the series has not ended. It is mid-Season 3, and Season 4 is confirmed. Episodes *''Main article: Ben 10: Multi Trixes Episode Guide.'' *''Most recently completed episode: 1-Up.'' Ben 10: Multi Trixes has gone through two full seasons, and Season 3 in in progress. Season 1 jumped from one thing to another, ending up with Ben, Gwen, and Kevin getting the Omnitrix 2.0, Mannamatrix, and Metalmatrix. In Season 2, Eon returns, and summons a mind-controlled Albedo, an evil clone of Gwen called Evil Gwen, and Evil Kevin, who he made from Phil/Devin's DNA. Ben also gets two new aliens, LMN and Paperboy, and uses them along with the others to stop Eon. Season 2 ended with [[BTMT Movie Season Finale Thingy!|''BTMT Movie Season Finale Thingy!]] Season 3 only brings more difficulties, like Paparo and the Nanochips, along with a set and a half of brand new aliens! Confirmations The following facts have been confirmed by the writer for future episodes of BTMT. *There will be a Season 4.﻿ *Paparo will, unexpectedly, pose a bigger threat than Vilgax and the Highbreed combined. *All other series on the wiki are canon in some way to BTMT. Some happen alongside BTMT, some in the future, and others in an alternate crosstime or other reality! Fans .]]I know most users are big fans of my series, so I'd like a list. If you are a fan, put your signature (~~~~) on it! #Len Vennyson 17:52, April 29, 2011 (UTC)'' #Nyanyannyanyannyannyannyannyannyannyan 16:36, April 28, 2011 (UTC)﻿ #You finished by user:Brianultimatedragon 07:35, May 3, 2011 (UTC) #Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 01:57, May 2, 2011 (UTC) #User_ Talk:Batking30 Brandon 10 is Cool! 22:27, May 2, 2011 (UTC)\ #'Weirdo Guy' (talk) 23:02, May 2, 2011 (UTC) #Waiyenoo111 Talk! One on One 05:19, May 3, 2011 (UTC) #Ultimate avatar 8:07 May 8, 2011 #Peace Out!.......Redoalien 23:14, May 10, 2011 (UTC) #Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 11:51, May 14, 2011 (UTC) #Solo28 9:42, May 23, 2011 (UTC) #Mike10trillion (Talk - Blog - ) #Almost Summer!'' To the pools! I am freezing 03:13, June 2, 2011 (UTC)'' #JonathanTennysion (Talk - Blog - Contribs) #Does this signature make me look fat?Be Honest! (Talk - Blog - ) 21:33, June 16, 2011 (UTC) #amber klamm (Talk - Blog - ) 21:21, June 9, 2011 (UTC) #If Wildmutt can't talk neither should we! 21:45, June 16, 2011 (UTC) #Sonic102 (Talk - Blog - ) 14:59, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Contests There are no currently active contests. *Alienator (status: ended): From early December 2010 to New Year's Day 2011, you could add aliens for me to judge. This was similar to the ended Ultimate Contest. Info Pages and Story Arcs The Info Page System is currently being added to BTMT's episodes. They are used to quickly find info on the episodes, such as major events, characters and aliens used, etc, via subpages of each episode page. Every episode has a link at the beginning that says "See also: Episode Name/Info." The story arc(s) that any episode is part of can be found in its categories. For example: ''A Visit From Fibrus'' has the Paparo/Nanochips Arc category in it, since it's part of that story arc. Video Games Protector of Earth, Alien Force: the Game, Vilgax Attacks, the Rise of Hex, and Cosmic Destruction. Those are video games past, but here are the ones in Multi Trixes! ''[[Ben 10: Even More Cosmic Destruction|'Ben 10: Even More Cosmic Destruction']] Evil Way Big returns, prompting Ben to act. The levels alternate from Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, each with their Omnitrixes. Ben 10 Multi Trixes: Escape From Eon!'' You, as Ben, must face off against many villains before facing off against Eon as Alien X! And if you don't win in time, there's a bonus stage that's even harder! [[Super Tennyson Bros. (Video Game)|''Super Tennyson Bros.]] It is based on the [[Super Tennyson Bros.|''Super Tennyson Bros.]] episode, and has similar gameplay to New Super Mario Bros. You must stop Jowser and Vilgax and escape the Toadstool Kingdom. DVDs *Ben 10: Multi Trixes Season 1 *Ben 10: Multi Trixes Season 2 Top 10 Lists Ben 10: Multi Trixes is involved with at least two. 'Involved' *Top 10 Series 'Main Subject' *BTMT Episodes﻿ ''Warnings 'Do not add anything to my stories.''' You may make minor changes, like spelling/grammar and adding categories, but not much else. The following aliens are original to BTMT. If you find them in another series, they were either stolen or borrowed with permission. *The Ultimate Alien *LMN *Paperboy *Infinite Cannonbolt *Infinite Swampfire *Infinite Alien X *Ultimate Rath If there are any other original aliens of mine that I missed, please add them to this list. The following, not to be confused with the originals, are borrowed aliens, most of which being specifically for Season 3. *Manaflow *Overflow *BenKraab *Werewolf *Punisher *Attraction *Blocked *Freaky Wizz *Het *Hammerhead *Pelicarve *Techno-Halloween Man *Superspeed *Heavy Metal *Bubbles *Water Linkz *Shiftshaft Category:Story Arc Category:Series Category:Miniseries Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:Alternate versions Category:Ben 10: Multi Trixes Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Genre: Fantasy/Sci-Fi Category:Fan Lists